


History of the Council of the Twin Lights

by Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman



Series: Council of the Twin Lights Verse [1]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Invader Zim, Legacy of Kain, Rayman (Video Games), Spyro the Dragon (Video Games), Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman/pseuds/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman
Summary: This is the explained history/headcanon of my crossover universe: Council of the Twin Lights.All basic questions about the universe can be answered in this post. It will make all the corresponding stories easier to understand and a lot more enjoyable.Please, come have a look if you have a question about a fic.





	History of the Council of the Twin Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I created the crossover universes, the Department of Dimension Defense, the Council of the Twin Lights, and the New Council.  
> I only own the OC: Alpine and the item: Nether Shards  
> My bestie owns Koshi.

All universes that take place on earth are all from the same earth unless stated so.

\----

First came the DDA, also known as the Dimensional Defense Agency. It was later changed to the DoDD or Department of Dimensional Defense.

The department was formed by members in the Sanrio (Hello Kitty) universe. The original leader was Winki Pinki's parents. Winki now runs it.

Winki Pinki is a cat in the Sanrio universe. She now runs it with Badtz-Maru the penguin, (biker) Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel. In this universe, Winki Pinki and Badtz are a couple such as Kitty and Daniel are together.

* They were the main control team but the Department had other areas under them. The science sector was run by Coco Bandicoot {Crash Bandicoot} and Dib Membrane {Invader Zim}.

* The defense sector was made up of Spyro {Classic Spyro the Dragon}, Rayman {Rayman}, and Crash {Classic Crash Bandicoot}. The group was brought together through a portal found in the ancient ruins of the second island in Crash's universe, the portal connects Avalar, The Islands, and the Glade of Dreams.

* The magic research sector was formed by Bianca and Elora {Classic Spyro the Dragon}. 

The Department also recruits all heroes and neutrals it can from other universes to help when they need it. The Department is in the Sanrio universe and is in charge of caring for the Central Sphere. The Sphere is what links all universes together, if it is damaged, everyone goes down with it.

The ally that the Department calls in the most is Sonic and his team {Sonic the Hedgehog}

\----

After the Department came the Council of the Twin Lights (a team made almost entirely of playstation characters, Dib being the only exception to the rule). The males were called the Moonshadow Knights and the females were called the Morningstar Crusaders, making up the two lights of the Council.

The Council was made up of members the Department after it was agreed that the Council would work better since they were all linked. It was created by Spyro and Elora, making them the leaders. The Council was made to explore and help in pairs made of one knight and one crusadersfrom the same universe, except Coco who was paired up with Dib.

The member teams consisted of Spyro and Elora {Spyro the Dragon}, Crash and Tawna {Crash Bandicoot}, Rayman and Ly the Fairy {Rayman}, Coco {Crash Bandicoot} and Dib Membrane {Invader Zim}. There was a secondary team made up of Hunter and Bianca {Spyro the Dragon} who were called in when needed.

Raziel {Legacy of Kain} was later added as a member (I blame my sister's boyfriend for that). His homeworld sent him to Avalar for a second chance after an altercation with a magical sword (the Soul Reaver) and fulfilling his duty to save the land. He appeared in Avalar in his wraith form and was greeted by Spyro. They didn't get along as Spyro sensed him to be trouble. The two ended up fighting, Spyro only able to beat Raziel because of the wraith's weakened state and because of Spyro's Shadowstone and chi attacks (used in Shadow Legacy). Both being strong fighters, the experience gave them time to converse and figure things out. Spyro grew to like Raziel and soon named himself Raziel's best friend. The concept was alien and confusion to Raziel as Spyro quickly changed from hostile to friendly after the battle. Raziel grew suspicious of Spyro when the dragon asked him to join the Council. Due to past betrayals, it took Raziel a great deal of time to trust Spyro and the others but their endless kindness and understanding finally won him over. Having no partner in the Council, Raziel usually goes on missions with Spyro since Elora has to stay in Avalar most of the time as she is now ambassador.

Avalar has a calming effect on Raziel's spirit, making him more willing to give second chances and trust the judgement of his fellow Council members. He was also given one of the Avalarian powerup orbs to provide him with spectral weapons, a short sword and a dagger.

Due to the creepiness of Raziel's wraith form, Coco crafted a "magic" stop watch that changes molecular structures of organic creatures. She gave one to Raziel, allowing him to have an altered version his vampire form but was unable to save his tattered wings, which he now hides under his jacket most of the time. Stopwatches were given to the other Knights so that they could do missions in other universes in human forms.

Spyro and Raziel make up the usual recon, defense, and recruitment team since they're the best organized (somehow). They're in charge of scouting and gathering recruits for the DoDD. Though, these missions do not always go well due to Raziel's control issues. His introduction to Jake Long {American Dragon: Jake Long} while Spyro went to train the boy did not go so well. The recruitment of Danny Phantom and team {Danny Phantom} for the DoDD went badly as well. Danny had sensed that Raziel was an undead and attacked him thinking he was a threat. Spyro could only sit back, grimacing between snickers as Danny was easily defeated by the (much) stronger wraith. But both recruitments worked out in the end.

Raziel finally was given his own partner after a retrieval mission turned into a recruitment mission. He and Spyro were on a mission to Central America to find fabled Nether Shards from a Mesoamerican god for Coco. One Lara Croft {movie/Legend game crossover verse (that's a story for a different day)} was looking for the shards as well. The three have a disagreement but are forced to work together as spectral forces trap them and they're forced to use Spyro's Shadowstone. In the end, they help one another and get the Shards. They invite Lara to be part of the Council to provide her with a safe place to store her dangerous magical items but they'd still be hers. She agreed after some time and became Raziel's partner in the Council but stays mostly on earth.

\---

Side note on how the Dragon Realms work in my head canon. 

The Dragon Realms (From Spyro the Dragon) are on the same world as the Dragon Kingdoms (From Enter the Dragonfly, Hero's Tail and all handheld games). The two are right next to each other and the Forgotten Realms (spyro: year of the Dragon) are on the other side of the world. Nestor {Spyro the Dragon} is the leader of the Dragon Realms. Him, along with Titan and Cosmos {Spyro the Dragon} are Spyro's parental figures. Elder Tomas {A Hero’s Tail and Spyro: Shadow Legacy} is the leader of the Dragon Kingdoms and wishes to teach Spyro constantly. The two leaders fight over Spyro quite often. Elder Titan {Hero's Tail and Shadow Legacy} is the grumpy father to Titan {Spyro the Dragon}.

\----

Villains:  
  
Tired with the incompetence of her uncle and his pathetic friends, Nina Cortex {crash bandicoot} has taken it upon herself to destroy the council. Hating adults and knowing she couldn't do it alone, she gathered her own team called the Shatterstone Cabal. Nina's main partner in crime and current boyfriend is Jack Spicer {Xiolin Showdown}. They use their skills to craft horrific mutants with robotic features and enhancements.   
  
The remaining members of the Cabal  
Torxek {OC NGK}: (Tore - Sheck) is the son of the Sorcerer {Spyro: Shadow Legacy}.  
Riptide and Teket{OC NGK}: Daughter and Son of Ripto and the Sorceress {Classic Spyro the Dragon}.  
Shadow Torrent {OC from Rayman}: A young Fairy that lives in the lowest parts of the Fairy Council. She was abandoned by her parents and was rejected by the council because she uses shadow and water magic. She can use the lifeforce of red and black lums to create lich lums that steal the life others to become more powerful.  
  
\--  
Ripple Realm:  
  
The Ripple Realm or RR is what they call the mix of Avalar, Glade of Dreams, and Earth because they all ripple together.  
  
\----  
**_{Spoilers for Marred Songs}_**  
  
New Council:  
  
The New Council is made up the children of the main Council. The majority of the older children were born around two years after Lara joined. They grew up happily with their parents, living and training, until the day of the war with Nina started. It went on for some time while the children were locked away for protection and everything went down hill. The children finally escaped only to find their parents missing and Nina on the warpath.  
  
The children formed the New Council when the oldest children are around sixteen and work together to find their parents and stop Nina. They find their parents in this weird suspended state and Nina impossible to defeat. Rav, the leader, makes a decision. He sends his team out to find a magic fountain lost somewhere in Jurassic Jungle. They barely make it to the fountain and they use it to turn back time. They all end up at a picnic two weeks before the war started, leaving the older kids around eight-years-old. They remember every horrible part of the war years and the loss of their parents. Using their knowledge and skills (despite being eight now), they sabotage Nina's war from starting. They know she'll try again but for now the Council only has to worry about small battles with the Cabal.  
  
The kids never tell their parents about the New Council or the war times, which the kids call the Marred Songs Verse. The kids use the New Council as a way to do what their parents do but in secret from the Council and the Cabal.  
  
New Council Members:  
  
Rav (Leader - male), Jamie (Male), and Zath(Female): Children of Raziel and Alpine {OC}, created through one of Coco and Koshi's{OC} genetic experiments.  
Trish (Advisor and combat leader): Daughter of Spyro and Elora.  
Lauri: Biological daughter of Raziel and Lara.  
Belaylay (male) and Silkai (female) (eldest of the children): Children of Hunter and  Bianca.  
Crash Jr., Jessica, Seth (evil): Children of Crash and Tawna.  
Veronica: Daughter of Crunch and an OC.  
Serrafe: Daughter of Rayman and Ly.  
Vapor: Son of Sparx and Gabrielle the Fairy.  
Nuvail: Daughter of Kain and Sestine(OC).


End file.
